Cybersix
Cybersix is an Argentine comic book series published in 1991, drawn by Carlos Meglia and written by Carlos Trillo, that was made into live-action and animated series. The 13 episode animated series was created by Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS) and NOA and debuted in Canada and Argentina on September 6, 1999. The story centers around the titular Cybersix, an artificial humanoid with super strength and agility; Cybersix and others like her were created by an ex-Nazi who fled to South America and continued his experiments. The other Cyber series were destroyed by the Nazi after they disobeyed him, but Cybersix survived and fight the other creations of the Nazi and tries to avoid the cloned son of the Nazi named Jose. 'Brainwashed (Episode 7)' Jose produces a helmet from his machinery and asks the Chief of Police to get six of his top officers; Detective Enrique encounters the street kid Julian and checks to see if Julian is keeping out of trouble. Enrique gets a call from the Chief and leaves Julian behind. Enrique and 5 other policemen go to Jose's estate and put on the helmets as the Chief tells them the helmets make them part of a special task force; in reality, they are Jose's way of controlling the officers. Jose activates the helmets and the six come under Jose's control; Jose then shows them doctored footage of Cybersix robbing a bank. Jose then has them outfitted with special rifles to destroy Cybersix and watches to inform them of when they must return to recharge and remain under control. The officers go out looking for Cybersix with Enrique eventually finding and wounding Cybersix with the gun. Julian is surprised to see Enrique hunting and hurting Cybersix as it is out of Enrique's nature. Julian follows Enrique over the day and back to Jose's estate when the watch signals for recharging. Julian is captured and used as bait to capture Cybersix. Julian is able to remove the helmet from Enrique as it recharges and Cybersix's panther breaks her out of Jose's tank; Enrique uses the rifle to destroy some of Jose's equipment and the four leave the estate. Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h33m50s953.png|Jose completes the work on his control helmet Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h34m16s467.png|...and the helmet emerges from his machinery Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h34m49s180.png|Detective Enrique checks in on Julian Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h35m06s145.png|Enrique and Julian watch the local punks head away from them Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h35m12s784.png|Enrique gets the call from the Chief Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h35m37s620.png|Enrique and the other policeman put on the helmets Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h35m50s151.png|...not knowing their true nature Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h35m57s798.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h36m13s662.png|Jose activates the helmets like the mad scientist he is Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h36m20s650.png|The charge to activate the helmets goes through Jose's machinery Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h36m27s160.png|The helmets activate... Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h36m33s188.png|and the officers begin to come under Jose's control Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h36m51s647.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h37m10s444.png|Jose reveals his laboratory behind the wall... Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h37m18s983.png|when the six officers are under his control Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h37m25s680.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h37m59s597.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h38m14s239.png|Jose lowers a large screen to show the bank robbery footage Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h38m24s944.png|The bank robbery footage plays on the screen Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h39m21s987.png|Jose alters it to make it so... Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h39m33s471.png|Cybersix is robbing the bank Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h39m41s525.png|The controlled policemen are shown the doctored footage Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h39m50s382.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h40m07s077.png|Jose: "Who robbed that bank?" Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h40m14s134.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h40m20s916.png|Enrique: "Cybersix!" Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h40m27s284.png|All: "Cybersix!! Cybersix!!" Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h40m37s211.png|The Chief gives them the watch that tells them when they must return to recharge Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h40m43s103.png|Enrique and the others put the watch on Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h40m49s212.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h41m00s369.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h41m11s071.png|Enrique and the other receive the rifles to hunt Cybersix Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h41m17s057.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h41m26s413.png|Enrique and the other policemen leave to hunt Cybersix Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h41m31s786.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h44m10s304.png|Two of the policemen on the hunt for Cybersix Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h44m17s515.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h44m22s131.png|...but signal to each other that she's not there Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h44m26s776.png|Enrique looks for Cybersix in a warehouse Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h44m38s283.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h44m48s519.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h45m12s723.png|Enrique asks some locals about Cybersix Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h45m32s600.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h45m53s016.png|Enrique gets Cybersix in his sight... Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h45m58s779.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h46m14s713.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h46m28s687.png|takes the shot... Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h46m42s105.png|and hits Cybersix in the arm Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h49m22s255.png|Cybersix sees Enrique as the one who shot her Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h50m32s937.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h50m50s266.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h51m10s209.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h51m32s760.png|Two of the controlled policemen ask if anyone knows Cybersix Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h51m53s365.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h52m24s004.png|Enrique asks around for Cybersix's whereabouts Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h52m42s227.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h53m35s517.png|Julian looks at the back of Enrique's helmet... Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h53m46s332.png|from behind one of the stall Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h53m55s488.png|Enrique looks at his watch... Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h54m38s062.png|which signals he must return for recharging Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h54m53s590.png|Enrique heads back to the estate for a recharge Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h55m10s298.png|Enrique knocks on the door... Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h55m29s184.png|is let into the estate... Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h55m53s901.png|and hooked up to the machine for recharging Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h55m53s901.png|Julian sees Enrique recharging from the window Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h56m07s288.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h56m28s491.png|Enrique remains in the recharging machine... Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h57m01s653.png|while Julian is brought into the room Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h57m24s400.png|Julian attempts to... Vlcsnap-2019-08-14-19h57m29s709.png|and successfully removes Enrique's helmet Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Peril Category:Empty Eyes